


Date Night

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: The Modern Adventures of Beric & Thoros [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, It’s a good thing that Beric is responsible because Thoros is not, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Beric had tried to take Thoros out for a nice romantic evening. Robert fucking Baratheon & those damned tequila shots had ruined those plans.Or, Thoros is shitfaced and Beric is uncomfortably driving him home while he behaves like a half witted swine(Oh the things you do for love!)





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that this fic and the last are going to be part of a larger Modern AU Thoros/Beric series :) I hope you all enjoy the many adventures of the modern day Lightning Lord and his drunken red priest husband!
> 
> I love all the feedback! Thank you all so much for the kind words!

“My love, where is it we’re going again? Remind me.” Thoros muttered as he laid back against the passenger seat of Beric’s car, his eyes closed as he drifted along some twisted state of consciousness. 

“We’re not going anywhere, Dear.” Beric sighed heavily as he stopped at the next red light. “We’ve already been to dinner. Don’t you remember?”

Thoros didn’t say anything for awhile, but he did open his eyes again, only to stare blankly at the many tail lights of all the vehicles in front of them. 

“Oh yes!” He finally exclaimed once his saturated mind decided to allow him a bit of his memory back. “We had Italian, didn’t we? It was a lovely restaurant, Beric. The wine was exquisite.”

Beric could feel his eyes rolling as soon as he husband had opened his mouth back up to speak (or rather to slur and mumble).

“We had Italian last Friday, Thoros.” He answered with another sigh gliding off of his breath. “We had Mexican tonight and you were downing tequila shots with Robert Baratheon.”

Beric could have taken that steaming fajita pan right off of the table and battered Robert Baratheon’s belligerent, drunken face with it.

Of course it was just his luck that he and Thoros just happened to run into the beast of a man on the one night of the week that they actually had the time to go out for a nice romantic dinner together.

“Ha!” Thoros laughed far too loudly for Beric’s patient demeanor to go on much longer. “Robert Baratheon...Robby...Bobby...I haven’t seen that bastard in ages! How is he?”

“Thoros lie back and close your eyes.” Beric advised his husband. “When we get home you can go to bed. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

Thoros began to chuckle then, and it was not a chuckle that boded well for Beric’s plans of sobering him up.

“I’m not going to bed without you.” Thoros smiled giddily at his beloved, though his eyes were focusing in the wrong direction.

“Oh yes you most definitely are.” Beric grumbled, reaching the last traffic light before their street. 

“Nope....” Thoros refused with a sadistic smirk as he reached over and grabbed hold of Beric’s crotch with one hand, squeezing tightly. “You an’ your monster cock are going to tear me up tonight, you sexy fucking man...” 

Beric swerved the car, but only slightly, and jumped in his seat when Thoros gripped his most sensitive organ.

“Thoros!” He scolded his drunken husband as a passerby honked their obvious displeasure at Beric’s distracted driving.

“Hehe....we’re going to make looooove alllll night loooong, Beric....” Thoros attempted to sing as he squeezed Beric’s crotch in his hand again.

Beric, for one, was relieved once they’d finally made it back home. 

Now the challenge was to get Thoros out of the car and up the driveway to the house.


End file.
